casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2 (series 32)
The second episode of series 32 is the 1050th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Steve Brett and written by Dominique Moloney. This episode is the second part of the two-parter partially taking place in France. Additionally, this episode marks the final appearance of Jez Andrews, portrayed by Lloyd Everitt. It's also his first and only centric episode. The events of this episode take place on 30 July and 1 August. Synopsis The team of Holby medics continue their efforts to help migrant refugees in need of medical attention on the French coast. However, Dylan is fast becoming frustrated with how little he can offer the camp, and soon starts to make irrational decisions. Meanwhile, Alicia is facing problems of her own in trying to protect a woman at the camp whose family perished on the way to France. Back in Holby, Jez, Robyn and Charlotte are put in danger when a flaming bottle is thrown through their window, causing a rapidly spreading fire. They are all rescued and get out safely, but Jez is still haunted by the similar events of the previous month. Following the fire, Jez and Iain try to work out who is responsible for the fire, and they quickly conclude that Denise Ellisson is the prime suspect. Elsewhere in the ED, Lily asks Ethan to attend her cousin's wedding with her the following week. She explains that she doesn't like going to family events alone and that he'd have to pretend to be her date. However, Ethan is still clearly struggling from the recent events. Back in France, Alicia is worried when some women from the camp go missing, and she is alerted by one of the male refugees that he witnessed one of the camp's volunteers kidnapping one of them. Alicia, Louise, Cameron and the man head off to a local hotel where the volunteer has been making frequent trips. He attacks Alicia when she discovers where he's hiding the women, but she's able to kick the door down and escape, saving the camp's people. Dylan is still struggling to mend wounds with Sanosi, who he's said he can't try to smuggle back into the UK. However, Dylan has a change of heart and heads out of the camp early with David, and to the latter's surprise, Sanosi is hiding in the back. They are briefly stopped before boarding the ferry, but a distraction below the car where an immigrant is hiding leads to an incomplete check and they manage to get Sanosi across the border. With persuasion from Mickey, Denise eventually admits to starting the fire, angry about her relationship with Jez. Mickey informs Jez that he has to get away from his hateful mother and reveals that he's meeting his friends who are travelling in South East Asia. Jez initially refuses to join him, but Iain persuades him to reconsider, as they set off together for a new beginning. Trivia *During production, this episode's title was "All My Sins". However, when the decision was made not to have episode titles for the series, this name was scrapped. Category:Abroad episodes